


Unfinished

by randomcheeses



Series: What if? [33]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Humour, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's significant other has at least one annoying domestic habit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished

Roy exited the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee, intending to sit down and relax in his favourite armchair and get back to the new book he'd been reading. Once in the door of the living-room however, he paused and let out an audible sigh of frustration. His new book was no longer sitting on the armrest where he'd left it.

Ed had taken his book. Again.

Said book-stealer was comfortably curled up in Roy's armchair with borrowed uniform jacket draped over him for extra warmth, even though the fire was lit and crackling away in the grate. It was in fact, quite an enchanting picture, but Roy was not going to be distracted by that. He had a bone to pick with Ed, and he was damn well going to pick it clean. So he stomped into the sitting room and paused right in front the blond, before loudly clearing his throat.

There was no response, so Roy carefully put his coffee cup down on the nearby mantelpiece of the fireplace, and then reached over to pluck the book from the blond man's lazy grip.

This got an immediate reaction. Ed let out a loud, indignant "Hey!" and wrenched the book away from Roy's grasp, before curling up tighter and clutching the book protectively in his mismatched hands. "What the hell, Roy? I'm reading this!"

"Really?" Roy said in mock surprise. "Funny, I was sure that I was reading that particular volume up until ten minutes ago."

Ed tilted his head. "You're still reading it?"

"Yes. That is why I folded the corner of the page _and_ put a bookmark in it."

"Yeah, but . . . you put it down," Ed replied slowly, as if he was confused by the fact that Roy did not understand some fundamental rule of the universe.

"Yes. So that I could get my coffee, and then return here and finish my book."

Ed still looked confused. "But if you weren't finished with it, why did you put it down?"

"To get my coffee!" Roy not-quite snapped. "Just because someone puts a book down, it doesn't mean that they're finished with it."

Ed was now looking at him as though he was a particularly dim child. "But it does! That's why, if you're _not_ finished a book, you don't let it go for anything. Otherwise it'll get taken, and you can't get it back, because if you weren't finished with it, then you wouldn't have put it down!"

"Ahh," Roy hummed, as realisation began to dawn and he let go of his irritation. "Just a guess, Ed, but is this the reason you insist on bringing your books to the dinner table? And the bathroom, the park, and the greengrocer's?"

"Well it's not like I can just put them down!" Ed said defensively. "Otherwise anyone could just take 'em."

"For example? And don't say me. I have never stolen a book you were reading."

"For example, Al," Ed declared.

Roy shook his head. "Al is in Resembool with his girlfriend, Ed. I'm sure your books are quite safe."

"Yeah sure," Ed muttered disbelievingly. "That's just what he _wants_ me to think."


End file.
